Rebel
Rebel Rebel, account horsedragon1273, is a SAMBer who joined on July 8, 2014. She was fairly active on the WOFMB for a bit before returning to mostly just being on the SAMB. She started posting in July, but played the game for a few months before then. She has taken a few random hiatus', but has come back. Of course, these facts don't really do much anymore. They're just here. Maybe eventually I'll put something about my 'sona here. It does exist- just not on this page for some time. Gang Rebel's gang has had many people come and go and honestly isn't used that much, but she does have one. Jallas An OC from a story that I started and have sort of revamped from its first iteration. He's about 17 years old, and lives in a cabin in the forest from her story. He has dark brown hair with green streaks throughout it, and eyes with diamond shaped pupils, and a line through the center of said diamonds vertically. His eyes are a medium-dark green with golden flecks. He isn't human, though he often appears as one. He rather, is what Rebel calls a phoenix-shifter for convenience reasons. He has two main forms- his human-esque one and his phoenix one. In his human form, he has a pair of phoenix wings that protrude from his back, and he typically keeps them hidden under a jacket. He has a second, darker power that he isn't really able to control, and it is shadowy and dark (and slightly inspired by BATM). He himself is fairly outgoing and friendly, and he has a tendency to help strangers out. He is somewhat selfless, but he does have his faults and is not above complaining. He has two siblings, both of whose names also start with the letter J (Jilleen and Jorth). He has appeared quite often in threads, and is seen as more of a hero type than some of Rebel's other gang members. Luna Fishdawn Luna is Rebel's character from the game Star Stable Online that she plays as. Despite the large role of the players character in SSO, there isn't a lot of dialogue, so there isn't much to go off of for personality. Luna has been introduced into the ways of the Keepers of Aideen, a group of druids who have magical powers, and then use said magical powers to save the world. She has traveled to Pandoria (this weird deadly pink colored dimension that I think the game describes as an unreality... it's an interesting place) multiple times and is fine. She has a small army of horses because... reasons. She resides in the world of Jorvik, where she has hidden in many fridges. She is here because Rebel wants her to be here. She speaks in pink. Ouroboros "Ory" Ouroboros is another member that shows up fairly regularly. He is an OC of Rebel's, and he often holds different roles. He is most often seen as a positive/ protagonist type figure, though this is not always the case. What he is and what side he is on changes semi-often, so it will not be documented here. PK PK is a pocket trumpet. Disclaimer: Does not fit in actual pocket. The Snatcher The Snatcher is a character from A Hat in Time. He's more of an antagonist character, save for the last battle of the game. He is able to steal peoples souls, and creates contracts that he forces people to sign, and causes them to do tasks. It has been hinted at in the game that he used to be a prince, but nothing is truly certain. He appears as a three-dimensional dark purple shadow with glowing yellow eyes and a glowing yellow smile. He likes to yell 'Fool' at people. Also has death wish, which is fun. He speaks in a purple-y color. Things Rebel Likes... A Lot Kind of like a fandom section I suppose, though that isn't really an accurate portrayal for me, so you end up with the actual title. I do certainly like some of them a lot, but I wouldn't go so far as to say that I obsess over them or anything. This is by no means a complete list, but you can get at least an idea of what I like from it. Games *Bendy and the Ink Machine *A Hat in Time (which I adore) *Star Stable Online *Pokemon (currently has only played gen 7 and a tiny bit of 6) *Miitopia Shows/ Movies/ Franchises that produce one or both/ Misc. *Star Wars *Star Trek *Sherlock *Race to the Edge (How to Train Your Dragon to a lesser extent) *MST3K (mostly watched the reboot, but has seen some of the original.) *Cutthroat Kitchen (best cooking show) *The Great Food Truck Race (second best cooking show) *The Kirlian Frequency *Stranger Things *Nailed It! *A few anime shows that you people reading this don't get to know the titles of *TSFH *Phantom of the Opera *Les Miserables Trivia I have started way to many stories, and haven't gotten very far in any of them. I probably should change that, but so far, that's not going to happen. My Google Drive is very organized with plenty of folders. I also just like organizing things just in general. Pocket trumpets are adorable and nothing will convince me otherwise. I also play trumpet, in case you couldn't tell. Instrumental music is great. I ride horses, western style. Finds clearing out the 'Continue Watching' list on Netflix satisfying, which means that you are completing shows, which is probably a good thing. Honestly, just clearing out things in general is pretty satisfying. Quotes and Other Quote-Related Stuff *Slides in* - Her favorite entrance into threadsCategory:SAMBers